Your My Everything!
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: This is BL Fic: Set the Morning after ep 09. when they said ILY.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're my everything

Pairings: Brooke/Lucas

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I wish though.

This is my first OTH Fic, so it may be stupid, lol.. But it will get better. J

Please read and review.

Thanks.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One.**

It was the morning after Brooke and Lucas had let their defenses down and admitted how they felt about each other, when he had realized he had forgiven Brooke for what happened with Chris something he shouldn't have been so mad about but was in any case, and for her she had realized that she couldn't deny her true feelings for him.

As they had always been there from the beginning throughout their breakup when he had hurt her so much that she felt like apart of her was dead.

While she was with Felix even though it wasn't the same she just longed to be with Lucas but didn't want to get her heart broken like before.

"Morning pretty girl"

Brooke opened her eyes to see him staring back at her smiling that smile, she knew it could always make her melt anytime any place.

"Morning backatcha"

She smiled rolling him onto his back and she slides over onto his body gaining full access to anything she wanted and what she wanted this morning was this.

Capturing his lips with her own , sliding her tongue into his mouth to meet his, she wraps her hands around his neck to reach his hair.

How she loved to tangle her fingers through his blonde hair while watching his reaction as she does so gives her such satisfaction she cant describe.

"How I missed this"

She whispered sighing contently resting her head against his chest feeling and hearing his heartbeat pound rapidly.

"So have I Pretty Girl, so have I."

He replied back , touching her cheek then planting a soft kiss upon her sweet lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything"

She smiles while blushing at the same time this is something that Lucas notices.

"Did I just see you blush Miss Davis?"

He enquires, giving her a wink.

"Yeah..ah its..um well never mind"

She turns her head away from him before he notices that she has tears dripping from her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Turning her face toward his and tilting her chin upwards he sees the tears that she hoped he wouldn't see but they were unavoidable.

"Aww Don't cry"

"Lucas…"

She manages to say, trying to wipe her eyes which are now red and swollen.

"I'm sorry"

Confused he looks at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

He kisses away her tears one by one, hoping it will make her feel better with what was wrong.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?"

"Its just, no one has ever said that to me before. Not a guy anyway."

He moves closer to her, so that she rests her against his chest while he rocks her back and forth.

"Said what?"

He asks gently, running his fingers through her silk brown hair.

"That… they love me"

She lets out a sniffle and buries her head into his body then Lucas jerks upwards.

"Oh Brooke"

He sits her up straight now being in eye contact of himself.

"Listen to me okay?"

She nods as he continues.

"I love you no matter what, and I am kind of glad that I'm the first guy who have told you this because I will be the last."

She looked at him , now open mouthed in surprised at the words he was saying to her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? You remember when I said that I'm the guy for you?"

He asked her, noting her expression.

She nods remembering that night clearly as he had surprised her then as well.

"Well You're the girl for me, That's it.. you're the one for me, one and only."

"Are you saying…."  
Taking her chin into the palm of his hands, now inches away from each other. Eyes In contact the connection was clearly shown.

"I'm saying that there is no one else for me, your it.. I want to be with you forever.. And so.."

Reaching into his drawer he takes a small box, closing the drawer again.

"Luke"

He opens it takes out a silver band with a ruby centered in the middle with little diamonds facing around it.

"This is probably not what you think, this is a promise ring"

Brooke looked confused although unable to take her eyes off the beautiful ring before her, as she had never seen anything so precious.

"Promise ring?"

He nods and take her finger of her right hand (left would be for an engagement ) and slides it on.

She watches him every second, then looks at the ring which is now on her hand.

"Yes a Promise ring, it means a promise to love and be with you forever"

For the first time in her life Brooke Davis felt really happy . On cloud 9 to be exact.

She had finally found the guy for her and she knew she felt the exact same way as he did, there was no denying that she had met her destiny and soul mate.

"Oh Luke, I love you so much"

She smiled and showing her dimples which means she was happy, they both were.

"And I love you"

He reaches for her again , opening her lips with his own kissing her softly.

Putting his hands at her waist, he pulls her backwards

their mouths, lips and tongue were in direct contact with each other.

They weren't two souls any longer but as one and from here on that is how it is going to stay.

She automatically wraps her arms around his neck as if it was something she did everyday and it came naturally.

As soon as their lips collided with each other their bodies melted together pulling themselves into ecstasy reveling in the taste.

Lucas never could get enough of her kisses, her smile showing those dimples.

From the moment he realized he was in love with her , he was hers whether she knew it or not.

From kissing her lips, to making love to her was pure joy there was nothing else he would rather be doing.

Brooke placed her hands underneath his shirt and pulled it up over his head throwing it onto the floor.

Lucas, began to undress her, one piece of clothing at a time.

"Luke, are you sure you want to do this?"

She asked him, stopping him he looked at her and smirked.

"Oh I definitely know I want to, do you? "

She laughed at his cockiness but he had misunderstood what she had meant.

"Oh nice and of course I do but what I meant is, are you sure you want it here I mean what about Your mom?.. What if she comes in? Remember what happened last time with Keith?"

She tried to explain, laughing while remembering that particular night when His uncle Keith had interrupted their 'make out' session when they were ready to go further.

"Right of course.. Umm… Your place?"

She nodded and jumped up from the bed trying to pull him as well.

"Not now though"

This startled her, wondering what was going on because he just said that this is what he wanted.

"But..Lucas, you said"

She bit down on her bottom lip nervously and confused at why he was now changing his mind.

"Oh Brooke don't misunderstand me , I want you I do but last time we were together we kind of rushed into sex like it was nothing.

It may have been just sex back then, but now.. I want to make love to you and I want it to happen slowly so we can enjoy every moment of it, and I don't want it to be rushed so tomorrow night ill pick you up it will be a night you will remember for a long time"

Brooke couldn't believe it she had never experience this before.

A guy going to all this trouble for her and actually wanting to wait to have sex.. Make love, it was hard accepting that it wasn't just sex with them anymore as it used to be, it was real, real Love.

Words couldn't explain or describe how she was feeling so instead of saying anything she bent and kissed him softly on the lips , smiling brightly that it could light up the whole world and it did because in their eyes they were the only two on the planet that mattered.

"From here to the end of time I will love you.

You're my whole world Brooke Davis, you're my everything.

I want to share everything with you and I want you to do the same because from this moment on, we will never be apart.

People who are meant to be together, will find their way in the end.

This is something you said just after we started dating last year do you remember? I didn't know it then but I think you were talking about us and you were right.

Loving you, being with you has made me a different person I am who I am today is because of you.

I love you Pretty Girl and I will never let you go.

I will never hurt you again I promise you.

For now and forever, we are one."

Lucas spoke from his heart and Brooke knew this because she felt it too.

"I love you Lucas Scott"

He held her in his arms, hands wrapped around her waist not wanting to let go and never will.

Now knowing this is what love is like, to be complete with one single person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're my everything

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to the WB.

Comments: So hey, another chapter.. Thank u so much everyone for your great responses to my last one, it means the world to me. J

Enjoy this.

Chapter Two

2 Hrs later.

Brooke's Apartment:

Brooke was finishing getting dressed for school when Haley walks into the bedroom.

"Hey, skinning for time aren't you?"

Haley says looking at her watch and notices it was 8am.

"Hey yourself, I know I know lost track of time"

She comments not admitting the whole truth but then notices Haley's clothing.

"So from the looks of it so did you"

Brooke looks at Haley's still made bed, then looking at her clothes and sees she is wearing the same ones as the day before.

"Should have brought a change of clothes to Nathan's"

Smiling she notices Haley's expression upon her face and she knew she had hit jackpot.

"I didn't go to Nathan's"

She was never a very good liar that was why she is a good tutor always doing the good and all that and lying was never her best suit.

"Right and I'm not back with Lucas"

"What, I'm not… wait, your back with Lucas?"

Now she had her , she just about admitted it.

"Got ya"

Haley was trapped and she knew it.

"Damn alright fine, well I'm not sure Nathan and I are back together but he and I slept together last night but he was already up and gone before I woke up so I just left , I'm not sure what is going on"

Haley collapsed onto her bed sighing in frustration.

"Lets see ive been Married, on tour almost divorced all of this and I haven't even finished high school"

Brooke started laughing at her room-mate's description of the last year of her life.

"yeah, tell me about it"

"So what's this about you and Lucas?"

Haley asked her, remembering her comment a few minutes before.

"Oh, well last night I went over to his place and gave him the letters yeah I know about time right, I told him why I didn't send them and I went to leave but he stopped me."

Haley's eyes widened up in surprise she had hoped this would happen, she continued to listen.

"Yeah, what happened then?"

"What surprised me was that he told me he forgives me for what happened with Chris . Its strange because a few hrs earlier, you remember I told you I went to see him?.. He wasn't very responsive to me, he was cold and harsh never seen him that way and it scared me."

Haley knew exactly what she meant because Nathan was the same and she had known Lucas for a long time so she knew he was capable of anything even anger.

"Yeah I remember you were very upset about it all, Lucas even though he was mad and angry he can forgive."

Brooke listened to her and knew what she was saying was true.

Sometimes she envied Haley because she knew Lucas in a way that she didn't but then she thought about how much they had been through together, Lucas and herself and she knows him enough and knew within time it will only get better.

"So I tried to tell him that he couldn't forgive me for what happened because it was too much to forgive , but you know Lucas when he says something he wont back down on it."

Haley smiled.

"yeah that's our Lucas"

Brooke went and sat on the edge of her bed, pausing for a moment or two before speaking again.

"Then it happened"

Haley eyed Brooke, confused.

"What happened?"

She asked, curiously.

"I blurted out that I loved him"

Haley dropped her jaw in shock, eyes wide open.

"You did what? And what did he say?"

"He said he loved me back"

Haley stood up and hugged her friend.

"Oh Brooke, I am so happy its about time you guys got your act together and admitted how you really felt instead of this non-exclusive crap"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her but knew she was right, she should have trusted Lucas and believed his feelings were true.

But instead she closed off her heart from him and played this game on being non - exclusive which ended up with him being hurt by her, rather than the opposite.

The last time they were together she had given him all and what happened, he cheated on her with Peyton .

So after he professed his want to be with her again before she left for California she thought it would be better to have things casual no commitment involved, because then there would be less chance she would get hurt but she never thought it could hurt him in the process.

"Yeah I never thought I could be this happy again, not after the last time but I was wrong.

But this time around its different, maybe its because we are more mature or something we've been through a lot since last year and I guess it toughs you up."

Haley agreed with that, about things being different now but for her, she and Nathan were much happier during the first few months of their marriage.

"So he is taking me out tomorrow night . And to top it off he gave me this"

Reaching out her hand, she shows her ring to Haley, glowing with delight.

"wow, that's beautiful Brooke . Who knew Lucas had taste"

Haley joked.

"Yeah tell me about it he says it is a promise ring, promising that we will be together forever"

Brooke's eyes lit up at the mention of him and their night/morning together.

"That's the best news I've heard all day"

They both smiled at each other, then Haley looked at her watch.

"Oh damn, we are going to be fashionably late at this rate so I am going to take a quick shower then we can leave, ok?"

Brooke nodded and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get going then, we don't have all day."

Haley then ran off toward the bathroom, while Brooke packed her bag and finished with her makeup.

Looking down at her ring she couldn't believe all that happened was real.

_How did I become so lucky?_ She asked herself.

Ever since she was 14 she had become the slut of the school well that is what she was called by every girl and guy .

Brooke, the slut or the good time she often heard them say. She tried not to let it get to her but once she was all alone in her room she cried herself to sleep.

Her parents didn't know anything that happened in her life because they hardly ever saw her, she was just surrounded by maids and servants to service her which wasn't much for company.

She craved attention because she was never given any by her parents and so she had to make it herself.

She had to popular to make people notice her to have guys want her, girls full of envy.

But then came Lucas Scott a guy unlike any other, he was sweet , kind and actually cared about her for a change and not what she could do for him like every other guy on the planet. But then he cheated on her with her best friend , Peyton and she hated them for so long . Because she opened up her heart to him and the first chance he got he hooked up with Peyton and didn't even have the decency to break up with her first.

She forgave him and somehow she managed to fall in love with him along the way, when her parents lost all their money when she was no longer rich, he was there. When she 'dated' Felix and she knew he didn't like it but he was there.

She began to trust in him again, she fell in love with him before she even knew it but couldn't admit it to herself less alone Lucas.

Lucas's House

Just as Lucas was about to leave for school Karen knocked on the door.

"Hey Mom"

"Lucas , can we talk for a minute?"

She asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Sure"

He says, opening the door for her.

"Okay well I noticed Brooke's Car outside last night and then still this morning, want to tell me what's going on?"

He looked around nervously as he knew what he thought was going on which wasn't going on but might soon or later but it will eventually which is what he has to tell her. His thoughts flew through his head like a lightening bolt.

"Uh.. Well as you know something happened"

She stays silent but nods waiting for him to explain himself more.

"Yes, well I had gathered that"  
"Not what you think"

"Oh no?"

She asked starring right at him just like she did when he was young if he was caught doing something and tried to make an excuse for it.

"Well okay Brooke and I had a disagreement about something a few weeks back that hurt me very much. Although it shouldn't have because we were non - exclusive but nonetheless it did and I reacted badly more than she deserved I admit now.

And she came over late last night to explain and give me a box full of letters she had wrote to me but never sent over the summer.

Okay to make it short she and I made up, Mom I told her I loved her"

Karen was at a loss for words, speechless to say the least she could see the look in his eyes when he speaks about Brooke and she remembered it is how she looked at Dan so long ago.

"Oh Lucas"

Stepping toward him she takes his face in her hands and looks right into his eyes which were becoming full of tears.

"I love her, I do I cant explain when it happened or how but it did. I cant live without her, it hurts to be without her like an ache in my heart that wont go away. She's the one for me I know it and now she knows it too. I guess its true when they say that you know you really love someone when you can forgive their faults even when you never thought you could."

She was proud, proud of him she knew a long time ago that he and Brooke were soul mates and would be together one day.

She didn't know how she knew but she knew, maybe from the look in their eyes whenever their around each other or from the way they spoke about each other.

"I know you do Luke, I've known it maybe even before you did. I saw the look in your eyes when Brooke said you two were just friends and nothing more when she was living here. I could see how much that hurt you and she could too.

I've always known you two would somehow make your way back to each other, true love always does. "

Lucas was surprised at the words coming from his mothers mouth he never thought she thought like that and she was probably right, she probably knew before either of them did.

" Yeah your right, but mom we didn't do anything last night but yes I admit we were in my room all night but I just held her and kissed her , I swear that's all"

She knew this was true but even if it wasn't , it is his life and he can do as he pleases to an extent.

"I believe you its okay, but I do want you to tell me if something more is going to happen and I know it will "

He couldn't deny it not even to his mother because she knew him better than anyone else so he couldn't lie to her.

"And I know I wasn't here when you two took things further the last time you two were together, I don't want you guys to rush and get into a situation that you almost did back then."

Lucas knew exactly what she was talking about, Brooke's False alarm pregnancy it was certainly a wake up call for both of them.

And worse since they were getting on the best , that's an understatement actually she hated him and Peyton for what they did to her and she had every right to be.

He couldn't believe he treated her that way threw away the best thing that has ever happened to him.

His life didn't really start till he met her she was his savior and his source of life and he needed her.

But he was too stupid to realize what he had till he lost it and was unable to get it back - till now.

"Yeah I know I promise we wont be rushing into anything because we have all the time in the world."

She just smiled .

"Okay, now off to school before you will be late"

And with that said, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

_I'm never letting you go again Brooke Davis._

For once in his life, he couldn't wait to go to school

Because _she_ will be waiting.

That beautiful smile.

Those eyes.

Those dimples.

Oh yes, Life was great!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: you're my Everything

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own these characters, they belong to the writers and WB.. Hmm maybe if I save up.. I can make a bargain?.. no?..

Summary: Brooke and Lucas finally admitted their feelings, but what happens after wont make them forget easily.

Hey guys,

Thank you.. Everyone. For your reviews, it makes me write more..so in this chapter I have added some Naley, it sucks.. I don't know why… maybe im not good at writing them

So, this what ive come up with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Four people walking towards something and somewhere, trying to reach that one person and that one thing they truly long for.

Nathan Scott - Lucas Scott- Haley James Scott - Brooke Davis , 2 people happy, 2 people confused about what things mean.

Can you guess who is who?.

These Four people meet at the entrance of the school without meaning to, Fate you might call it.

Without saying a single word Brooke and Lucas walked toward each other with a knowing smile upon their faces.

"Hey you"

"Backatcha"

Then words don't need to explain the actions that came next, Brooke took his neck and pushed him toward her for a longing sensual kiss.

Nathan and Haley rolled their eyes at their friends while longing to do the same to feel each lips.

"ah hem"

Nathan Interrupted the makeout session hearing the school bell ringing over the speakers.

"Nice to see you two have made up but we do have class"

"Yeah that's right Brooke, I'm sure you can save that for later"

Brooke looked from Haley to Nathan to Lucas thinking for a moment.

"Count of it"

Pulling Lucas's shirt toward the doors, then sliding her hand within his own.

"Okay Broody lets go"

"Go?"  
He asked, trying not to make everything she says to be dirty.

"Uh Class?"

"Yep, right lets go."

He smirked at her, and she laughed.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, no wonder your mom didn't like me taking you to get that Tattoo"

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Right yeah I'm SURE it was the tattoo that she has a problem with now."

She turned to him, wondering what he meant by that comment but decided not to ask .

"And by the way, the Tat makes me think of you and our first date"

"Oh is that so Broody?"

Winking at him seductively.

"Well, I'm sure I can think of other things you can remember me for other than your tattoo when it comes to that night"

Instead of commenting to her statement , he thought he will show her what he thought about that night and how he remembers her.

"Remember this Cheery"

With that said, he grabbed her waist pulling her toward his body as she puts her arms around neck.

He presses his lips onto hers, making their embrace more passionate but not R rated for school purposes.

"Mm You taste good"

Lucas murmurs after pulling apart from her , just inches away from her red lips pouting for more.

"Not bad yourself"

She replies back to him, as they walk off to English.

In the hallway, Nathan and Haley get their books from their respected lockers and were about to go in separate directions before Haley said something.

"Nathan"

He turned around, but stays silent to try to avoid a conversation that he had a feeling was about to come.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

Yeah, just as he thought. The exact words he knew she was going to say before she even said them.

"I know."

This was all he said, before walking off again with a look of regret on his face.

Nathan knew he shouldn't be avoiding her and trying to hide from the fact that Last night did happen. And yes he didn't regret it but the thing was, he didn't know how to should feel about it.

He loved her this couldn't be denied and so far this year had treated her really bad, more than she deserved.

Everyone makes mistakes just as she did, just as he, Lucas and Brooke have and they seem to have forgiven each other for them why couldn't he?. Maybe he has and hasn't been able to face up to it and do something about the situation.

Seeing Nathan walk off, Haley sighed and walked the opposite way.

English Class:

"Psst, Broody"

Brooke whispered around to the next desk without trying to sound so loud.

"What is it babe?"

Lucas asked her, taking in the expression on her face like she was up to something and knowing Brooke that couldn't be good.

"I was thinking after seeing Nathan and Haley that we must do something and so I have a plan"

Oh yes, he should have known. Brooke trying to be match maker was never a good idea but who is he to tell her not to do it because she would anyway.

"Okay Brooke I know better than to argue with you so we'll discuss it after class."

She smiled and nods.

"Okay"

She then looks back down at her paper.

"Hey Brooke"

She again, looks up.

"I love you"

"I love you too Broody"

She then blew him a kiss, she giggled and he smiled when she blushed.

20 Minutes later class ended and if it had gone on any longer Brooke would have exploded.

She then met Lucas by her locker ready to tell him her plan.

"Okay Babe, so what's the deal?"

That look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, That Mischievous look of Brooke's.

"Well as I said before we need to get these two back together and knowing me I must have a plan, and a matter of fact that I do."

Lucas leans against the lockers while waiting for Brooke to continue telling him her plan.

"Brooke are you sure this is wise?"

He genuinely asks her.

"Lucas of course it is, have you seen them the last few months? Hello? Can you say Miserable if I say so myself. Because well Duh she has to live with me, so I have to put up with her whining and moaning. Nathan this Nathan that so now I've had it WE have to do something about it."

He just shook his shoulders in defeat because he knew Brooke and when she wants something she will set out to do it at any cost.

"Okay"

"Great, so this is the plan."

She starts whispering into his ear in case those two were lurking around someplace and she couldn't have this getting out, otherwise it wouldn't work.

"Got it?"

She asked, with a smile upon her face.

He nodded as a yes, he smiled too in a wicked kind of way.

_Man, those two wont know what hit them._

"Great, lets get to class.. Chemistry, just my subject"

She eyed him while pressing herself up against him.

"Broookkeeeee"

He moaned through her ear, caressing her cheek.

"Not here"

She pouted like she does when she doesn't get her way.

"But…"

She tried to protest but knew he was right it would be kind of_ Risky _ Here in public especially at school, so she took a step backwards.

"Okay, fine you win. This time.. But tomorrow your mine Broody"

His eyebrow went up at this.

"Is that so?"

As if about to say something but changes her mind, Brooke grabs his head and brings it down into her own..

"Oh you know it baby"

She then starts nibbling his ear, then releases him and walks off.

"Coming?"

Stretching out her hand for him to reach for it, but he stood in shock for a moment.

She has never done that before, with his ear.. And man it turned him on soo damn much.

"You are killing me here"

"Oh I'm just getting started"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for your reviews.!

I would have posted this yesterday but, stupid internet.. couldn't get a connection.

Now, onto the chap. Hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

After school Brooke and Lucas were walking home talking about Nathan and Haley.

"So are you ready?"

Brooke asked him, getting out her cell phone and waiting for him.

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be"

She nodded and started first, as she dialed Haley's cell phone.

"Hales can you meet me at Lucas's in a hour?.. I'll explain later.. Okay ill see you then, bye."

Hanging up the receiver of her phone, while turning to face her boyfriend.

"Done"

She smiled satisfactory while Lucas does the same and takes out his phone dialing the number he knew from heart.

"Nathan, Its Lucas. Hey can you do me a favor and meet me at my place in say an hour?.I'll explain then.. Cool.. Bye."

They both walked hand in hand to Lucas's residence to prepare for what the night will bring for all of them.

As they reached the front door , just as he reaches for the knob Brooke pulls at his shirt.

"Brooke.."

"Lucas, can we do something later?"

She asks quietly her eyes full of hope and love.

"Anything babe, what is it?"

She looks at the newly painted door, and remembers back to when he had brought her here to live after having convinced her parents to let her stay in Tree Hill rather than moving to California with them .

"Its just.. That door. "

Lucas took her by the hand and tried to say something but was unable to.

"Lucas its okay I understand why you did it, why you had painted it black the memories were too much"

She shrugs and frowns, thinking back to how she had hurt him just a few weeks back.

"Brooke.."

"No Lucas, its okay. But what I wanted to say was.. Well since we are back together I was wondering if, well maybe we could paint it back. Because black just makes everything look so depressing."

She forms a smile upon her face, he reciprocated back rubbing her shoulders for reassurance.

"Best Idea ive heard all day"

Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the lips before picking her up and lifting her up into his arms.

Brooke was laughing and wriggling around.

"Now put me down right now Broody or else your not going to get lucky"

He raises his eyebrows in question.

"Oh is that so?"

He asked, with a smirk upon his face,

"That is so mister"

He gently laid her on his bed and sat next to her, touching an inch of her soft beautiful skin.

"Well I just happen to know that I'm already the luckiest guy in the world"

Her face glowed as she smiled as if she could make the world just as perfect as she is.

"And he says the right things, mind reader Broody?"

He doesn't answer her but instead lost deep in thought as if in another world other than this one.

"Brooke.."

He starts to say, although he pauses to catch his breath as he needed to think of the words he was going to say.

"Yeah.."

"You do know that I love you more than anything right?"

Brooke nods her head, eyes light up.

"And same with me"

Running her hands though his blonde hair, then she caresses her cheek with the back of her hand.

He catches it with his own and places both of her hands on his chest feeling the beat of his heart.

"You feel this?"

Smiling she nods, noting his serious expression on his face and stops to watch him.

"You are my heart, I have never felt like this."

Brooke turns and looks away and frowns..

"Peyton…."

His eyes widen in surprise at her mention Peyton, even now he cant believe how stupid he was to do what he said the year before.

Breaking Brooke's heart was not his intention although he should have thought better, of course she would be heart-broken.

He cheated on her with her best friend and all for what?. A few kisses and losing the best thing that ever happened to him.

And just to think of he time he had lost with her, that was never going to happen again - he was not going to lose her.

"Brooke.."

Tears stream down her face, she has to stop herself from bawling her eyes out.

"Lucas.."

He reaches out with one hand and turns her face toward his once again, now seeing the tears .

"I'm sorry…"

She mumbles out, fighting back with all her might all the emotion she was feeling.

"No.. Brooke.. I am sorry.. Can you let me finish ?"

She bites on her lip then finally agreeing, as he hands her a tissue she wipes away her tears.

"Let me clarify that even though I may have thought I loved her I was clearly mistaken.

I think I was just smitten with her, she was something I wanted because she was Nathan's and I was envy over everything he had, but that is all because its you that I'm in love with."

She continues to stare at time, trying to take it all in.

"Are you sure?"

"Brooke.. Absolutely I feel nothing and haven't since you and I broke up, I guess I just wanted to see what it felt like. But it wasn't worth seeing you hurt like you were it broke my heart that I broke YOUR heart, but I cant take that back I just want to tell you what you and I have is so much more than what I ever felt toward her.

I have never felt this way and never will again, because you and I are meant for each other, till eternity."

Okay now she was crying again, but from happiness and not sadness.

"Awe Brooke that wasn't meant to make you cry again.."

She looks at him and smiles.

"Its not that, I'm happy."

"You are?"

He asks her, trying to make sure she was alright because he never wanted to hurt her again.

"Yes, I love you and always will"

"Love you too"

They come together their lips meet, his hands land on her back while hers tangle themselves in the thickness of his hair.

As they come apart there were no more tears, no sadness just happiness and pure joy.

Nathan and Haley both arrived at the same time at the very same place. Lucas's.

Both were confused at what was going on, why was Nathan there?.. Why was Haley there?.

"Hey. Nathan, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Haley announced upon seeing him, but was yet suspicious.

"Yeah, same to you. Lucas asked me to come over although he didn't exactly tell me why."

"Yeah, Brooke called me an hour ago and told me the exact same thing that she wanted to see me and didn't say why, I don't know about you. But this just seems like.. "

She didn't have the chance to say what came next, because Nathan was thinking the same thing.

"Set-up"

She nods in agreement.

"Okay, well.. Lets see what the heck is going in here"

She knocks on the door and waits.

"Haley, Nathan"

Brooke announced opening the door and welcomed them inside the house.

"Nice to see you guys made it."

They looked to each other for some sort of sign at Brooke's plan.

"Okay Brooke, what is going on?  
Haley asked her friend, but Brooke was silent and waited till Lucas joined them a moment later.

"Hey you guys. Are you ready?"

Nathan looked at Lucas and knew instantly he and Brooke has formed some sort of set up and had fooled them both.

"Okay Lucas, this is not funny."  
Brooke smiled and took Lucas by the hand and walked to the front door.

"Alright this is the deal, we are sick of you guys miserable and all that so I want you two to work out your problems and not to come out this door until that is done.. Am I clear?"

Brooke was all for plans and ideas she was the queen of them after all it was SHE who had organized Haley and Nathan's first date, well that was after she had messed them up so she had to do something to make up for it.

"But.."

Lucas then cut Haley off this time.

"We are serious, talk and do whatever but leave and well since I have the key and I'm locking the door. You cant leave.. So have fun.. Lets go Babe"

And with that said, Brooke and Lucas walked through the door and locking it from the outside while leaving Nathan and Haley speechless inside in a state of shock.

"I hope to god this works because if it doesn't then I really don't know what will"

Lucas smiled at her as they walked back to her place, which was the only place they could go.

"Come on Broody. Since that is done for now. We can have some time to ourselves. Want to make out?"

She moves her eyebrows up and down, thinking exactly what he was.

"What are we waiting for?"  
They laughed and moved their pace as fast as they could, anticipating the night ahead.

They passed the beach which was when Lucas had the best idea.

"Hey, Instead I have another idea, now close your eyes"

He told her, she starred at him like he was crazy and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do, now just do it"

She saluted to him and did as he said, closing her eyes.. Then out of nowhere he picked her up and walked across the beach till he found the perfect place for them.

There must have been a wedding or something earlier because there were roses everywhere, but then there was food and a blanket on the ground.

_Hmm, now this is strange._

He shrugged off his thoughts and just went along with , he walked and placed Brooke down on the red plaited Blanket .

Making sure she was still closing her eyes, he found some wood and began to light a fire.

"Keep them closed"

He yelled out to her.

"Not peeking"

She promised, although she could hear things, like water and walking and wondered just what he was up to.

After he was done, he then walked back to her and told her she could open her eyes.

But when she did, she got the surprise of her life.

Because not only did she see all the beautiful things around her, but she saw Lucas, the guy of her dreams looking at her lovingly .

But there was something different, he was holding something in his hand.

"Lucas.."

She started to say, but was cut off when he pressed his finger against her lips to silence her.

"Brooke… You are my life, My everything I cant explain everything I feel for you because it would take a lifetime.. But if I could, this would be it.

Babe, I love you. And I don't want to spend another minute without you. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone,_

_Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it is short.. But its what ive come up with so far._

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! U guys rule._

_Enjoy this.. And time me what you think_

_-Jen-_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five.

Brooke was taken aback at he events that just transpired, her mouth dropped open she was flabbergasted to say the least.

"What?"

She said aloud unsure what just happened was real or not, Lucas took her fingers and kissed them while looking her right in the eyes.

"Brooke. I know this is unexpected and sudden and I will understand if its too soon for you.

But You are the one for me you know it, I know it the whole town knows it there is no one else but you.

You're the love of my life , the light of my day you bring me such happiness I can't describe.

I love you more each day and I will from today till the end of time and that is a promise.

Nothing will keep me from you and I cant imagine spending another single minute without you.

We have been through more than any teenager would during their whole lives, there is that quote ' carpe diem' meaning seize the day not to waste another minute.

I want you Brooke, forever.

So, will you become my wife?"

By the end of his speech Brooke was in tears but not of sadness but happiness and joy.

"Lucas.."

Pausing a moment to wipe away her tears from her eyes, she stopped and looked at him for a minute.

What she say was someone who loved her more than anything in the world and she knew her decision.

"Brooke.. I'm sorry.."

"Stop.. Luke that just made me happier than you could ever imagine. I love you more than anything else, I never thought I could feel this way because well my parents never taught me how to love so I just thought I would never find it.

But I have and its with you, There is no one else for me but you and I never want to be apart from you ever again.

So yes Lucas Scott I would be honored to Become your wife"

Lucas smiled feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, He then opened the box which made Brooke's eyes open wide and her hand covered her mouth.

"Wow.. Luke.. This is so beautiful"

She looked at the gold band covered in Safire's and in the middle a white diamond.

Brooke had never seen something so beautiful , but he could have gave her anything and she would have loved it.

"Not as beautiful as you"

He stroked her hair and then slid the ring onto her left hand, which turned out to be a perfect fit.

"Luke. I don't want you go spending so much on me"

She said, frowning a little.

"Oh, I didn't buy this"

He said, with a small smirk upon his lips.

"No?"  
He shook his head.

"It was my grandmothers she gave it to my mom for when she got married but since that didn't happen , Mom gave it to me not to long ago for the girl who I was going to be married to."

_Two Months ago._

_Lucas was sitting on his bed thinking about Brooke when there was a knock at his door._

"_Come in"_

_Lucas said, calling out._

_Karen then came into her son's room with something in her hand._

"_Hey, mom what sup?"_

_He asked her, wondering what she wanted to talk about. _

"_Lucas I just wanted to give you something"_

_She holds out a small box._

"_Okay"_

_He then opens it revealing a very beautiful ring._

"_Wow, mom.. Who's is it?"_

_He looks to her face for some sort of clue._

"_Yours."_

_He didn't quite understand what she was getting at._

"_mine?"_

_She nods and then closes the box._

"_Yes now it is, it belonged to my mother your grandmother when I was a child she used to tell me that when I was older she would give it to me just like her mother gave it to her and so on. But since I never got married although came close that once to Dan but I should have known he wouldn't follow through, and since I don't have a daughter just thought it was right for you to have it so that when you meet your future bride whom you will marry you can give it to her."_

_They looked at each other as Karen finished her story, one that Lucas had never heard before he just assumed it was too hard to talk about her mother because in the end of her life they had a falling out and she never got to say sorry._

"_Thank you"_

_He says, hugging her._

_From that day, he thought he knew who that girl would be that he would be giving it to, he knew he always had known._

_  
"_it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life and I promise you will take great care of it so that I can give it to our daughter some day."

Tears welled up in her eyes once again unable to stop herself.

Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Oh, so planning our children already now Cheery?" He joked .

Brooke softly punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh that's it, I'm so taking that back now"

He cackled rolling her onto her back, now on top of her but she wouldn't let up.

"No way mister"

Luke placed her hands together on the ground above her head so that she couldn't escape, and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Brooke - soon to be Scott"

She loved the sound to that, Brooke Scott had a nice ring to it, she kissed him back devouring him.

"I Love the sound of that.. And I love you Mr. Scott."

Their kisses turned from sweet to passionate in a matter of a few minute which considering their history wasn't surprising.

"Cold?"

He asked her, having a idea

She mumbled something.

"Mm A little, bit your helping"

She said seductively, kissing his neck.

Lucas the stood up from the ground while pulling a reluctantly Brooke up as well.

"Luuukkke"

She groaned, not wanting to move.

"Come on Babe "

Knowing she would be stubborn he instead picked her up himself like a baby and walked toward the ongoing fire a few meters ahead.

Once Brooke felt the ravishing heat before her, she perked up.

"Oh Fire baby"

Letting her down, they cuddle up in front of the fire, his arms around her waist and she snuggles into his chest.

"I'm the happiest guy in the world"

He whispered in her ear, meaning it.

"I'm the lucky one"

She replied back, bending her head back so that their mouths reached in for a kiss.

Back at the Scott Residence(Lucas Scott that is)

Nathan and Haley sat in silence for the fist 10 minutes trying to figure what to say to the other, then Nathan Broke the ice.

"Okay Haley I'm sorry"

"Nathan.."

Haley attempted to say but he cut her off.

"Let me speak please. Otherwise I might not be able to get this out and we will be stuck in limbo forever"

She paused and agreed.

"Okay, well I know I have been hard on you for the last few months and for that I am sorry I guess you can say I was still mad about what happened.

But I want to put the past behind us and move forward, there is no point in dredging up the past because what is done is done cant change it but you can move past it and look toward the future.

I love you Haley that never changed ever and I want to get that back, I want to start again."

Haley smiled and walked toward him.

"I love you too Nathan and I want nothing else but to be with you."

He took out his arm as she reached for it.

Nathan enveloped her into his arms, as their lips intertwined with each other.

As they pulled apart, Nathan made an announcement.

"Haley, to make this official I want to ask you something"

She looked at her husband and waited.

"Haley will you Marry me?"

Haley laughed softly.

"We're already married Nathan"

He smiled back at her.

"I know that silly but I want us to renew our vows "

She sat there in awe, she loved her wedding day and the thought about having it all over again just made her happy.

"I'd so love that, Yes I will marry you"

They kissed once again and laid on the bed, in each other's arms.

Pure ecstasy is what it felt like, being with the one you love more than anything

"Always and forever"

She whispered

"Always and forever"

He reciprocated back to her.

That was their thing, their saying.


	6. AuthorNote

Hey Guys,

Just thought id post this..

Um. Give me your opinions.

J

I had a reader tell me that this story was going too fast, and I can understand if anyone else felt like that, just tell me ok? .

Ive got some questions.

1. Do you want less naley and more brucas, or the same as it is?

2. Should brucas wait til they are 18 to get married?. (this was the plan.. But just wanted you guys opinion.(

3. Is there anything you wanted to see happen?

I am open to suggestions.

I'll try to have a chap up in the next few days.

Thanks guys.

JEN


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Lucas"

His body began to stir in his sleep.

"Oh Lucas wake up"

His eyes widen to see his girlfriend Brooke beside him with a strange look upon her face.

"Hey there Pretty Girl"

Replying giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Morning, are you okay?"  
She asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she was silent for a moment before he had looked down at her and his own clothes.

_What the.._

Why was he wearing the same clothes as the day before, he couldn't figure why, but then…

"Oh no, can't be."

He began to talk to himself incoherently.

"Luke?"

There was no response as if he couldn't hear her words , like he was in a state of his own.

"Cant be a dream"

Brooke looked at him not understanding what was going on.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She asked him worried and concerned for him.

"Uh, I don't know.. Maybe"

She caressed his cheek for some kind of comfort for him although she doubted it was working because he seemed strange, unlike himself this particular morning and she didn't know why.

"Okay"

She sat up studying his expression and trying to work out what he was thinking.

"So, what was the dream about and maybe we can work out if it was good or bad"

He nodded but was unsure.

"What happened exactly"

Lucas thought it was best for him to ask her some questions rather than he explain his whole bizarre dream that seemed so real.

"Uh I don't really know how to explain it.. So how about if I ask you some questions and that will clear up this whole thing?"

She stared at him blankly for a second but agreed nonetheless, confused at where this was heading.

"Okay, what happened last night?"

She bit her lip and she did that when she was nervous or embarrassed about something.

"Uh, well. I came to your place and gave you the letters I wrote you this past summer trying to explain my actions and how I really felt.. And after that, I guess we made up"

She said, while blushing lightly in the cheeks. Lucas noticed this and smiled how he loved when she got all embarrassed about such things.

"Yeah okay now I remember and you are sure that was last night?"

"Yes, positive and here I thought I was the one with the bad memory"

Luke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Funny but no I was just making sure."

He looked like he was in deep thought which he often did being the type and everything.

"Lucas?"

He looked back at her and smiled.

_Cant believe it._

_Cant believe everything was all a dream.._

"yeah babe?"

"You alright"

For the first time that morning he was great, he wondered what the dream meant though.

Was it a sign of some sorts?… or just a dream..

He shrugged it off as just a dream.

"Yeah, now I'm great."

His eyes shinned up at her and crawled on top of her planting a passionate kiss on her open lips.

"Mmm… Broody.."

His hands began to roam her body.

"School…"

"Great , you ruined the moment."

She laughed and got him off her.

"Time for that.."

He agreed and they got off the bed.

"So.. School? I guess I should get home and changed and I'll come back to pick you up… "

Brooke smiled that lit up her whole face showing off those gorgeous dimples that he loved to see so much.

"Okay.. See ya later boyfriend."

He reached for her face and planted yet another kiss on her lips.

"How I miss you saying that.. Feels good."

He breathed after they pulled apart a few seconds later and as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Miss saying it too "

They then said their goodbyes, taking an extra few minutes as Brooke showered and got ready for school.

Just at that moment Lucas walked into his room smiled remembering his dream and also the 'real' night before.

_Talk about crazy._

"Okay, time to get going"

The moment they met by their lockers as it being their first official day of being 'exclusive' they wanted to make sure everyone knew it as well.

So when they saw each other, Lucas took Brooke into his arms with everyone around and watching and dipping her, kissing her passionately right then and there.

"Oh Lucas Scott who knew you could be so romantic"

And she winked at him, he was about to comment back when they back turned around at the awe in the crowd and noticed each and every student staring at them

Some were smiling and happy as most of the school knew their ups and downs.

But some especially the girls were jealous that once again Lucas Scott a major hottie at Tree Hill High was once again Taken by the Beautiful, the Popular Brooke Davis.

But this wasn't a surprise because being who she is, she was used to girls being envy of who she dated.

"So looks like you two made up"

The blonde best friend walked down the corridor wondering what the fuss was about to see her two friends making out and not once was she jealous.

Peyton Sawyer was yes infatuated with Lucas Scott and made a play for him while he and Brooke were together the year before , which in turn cost her Brooke's friendship.

The worst mistake in her life.

" Hey P. Sawyer"

Brooke jumped and hugged her friend.

"You have no idea what happened last night"

She whispered into her ear, intriguing Peyton more and more.

For she loved to see Brooke Happy and Lucas indeed was the one doing that.

"Hey Luke."

She then looked behind her friend, totally even forgetting he was there.

"Pey so nice for you to recognize my presence "

He joked and laughed in the process.

"Smooth"

Putting an arm around each of them as they walked to class, she looked from and to the lovebirds who couldn't keep their eyes not to mention hands off each other.

"So tell me guys how did this happen, because if my memory serves me correctly Yesterday after we got out of jail you Lucas didn't want to talk to Brooke.."

The look on his face made her think .. Scratch that know that he regretted the things he said about Brooke yesterday and that was because he was upset and yet having realized he had forgive her.

"Uh well.. Long story, tell you later.."

Brooke interrupted..

Lucas tugged on Brooke top from behind.

"Yes Broody.."

How she loved that she started to his use nickname once again, just sounded so right.

"Think your busy later…."

She looked confused..

"Hmm I am… doing what?"

"Me"

Peyton now had enough of their puppy love talk and unentangled herself from them both.

"Okay you guys better get a room before I puke"

Brooke rolled her eyes and Lucas laughed.

"Oh Pey.. You know I love you…. And I.. love Broody too.. And…"

The blonde stood there for a moment as if she knew what Brooke was about to say.

"Brooke…"

" So how about a Threesome?"

Brooke watched as Lucas almost Choked on her words and Peyton looked at her like she had lost it…

Brooke started to laugh hilariously once she saw the two's reaction and she was kidding, of course.

"Oh guys lighten up.. I'm kidding"

"You better be.. Because that's like Gross.."

Lucas just shook his head at some of Brooke's ideas and even after the past between the three of them, he still couldn't believe she had even joked about it.

"Yeah no Offense Peyton"

Laughing Lucas replied.

"Okay next joke.."

"No more jokes, your killing me here"

Peyton said sarcastically toward her friend.

"Alright, fine.. We better go.."

"Please."

Lucas said under his breath and the three walked silently into the classroom.

In English Lucas, Brooke and Peyton noticed the tension between their married Friends Haley and Nathan .

Brooke felt bad because she and Lucas are happy when Haley and Nathan on the other hand, not so good.

"Hey you"

She wrote something on a note and passed it to Lucas and one to Peyton.

_Re: Haley / Nathan_

_Hey guys,_

_Got a plan to get them back together._

_Meet me at lunch and I'll explain._

Lucas had a bad feeling about this and also a sense of de'ja'vu flooding through him.

_That dream, must mean something_

_Maybe to get them back together_

Peyton and Lucas exchanged looks but he just shrugged, then looked at Brooke who was all smiles.

That Look, was never good because whenever Brooke was planning something she had that specific look.

After their classes for that morning finished the bell rung for Lunch and the two met up at Brooke's Locker.

"Babe, so what's up?"

Luke kissed her as she was putting the rest of her things back into her locker.

"Okay I was thinking…"

She started in a whisper, looking around for anyone and she didn't want this getting around.

"House arrest.."

Peyton looked at her but Lucas knew this is what she was going to suggest, talk about dream come true.

"Huh?"

Peyton asked.

"We lure them to my apartment or somewhere that we only have a key to tell them they can't come out till they have patched things up.

I don't know about you guys but I for one am sick of their Brooding and moaning especially Haley's.. so its about time someone did something about it because its most likely they aren't."

This made sense to Peyton, so she agreed and no doubt Lucas did as well..

"Phase One, here we go"

Luke spotted Nathan walked down the hall and found his opportunity.

"Nathan"

His brother stood there in front of him it was obvious they hadn't been getting along lately.

"Lucas, what do you want?"

He asked him but was more like demanding.

"Its just my mom wanted me to give to you so can you come around at 7?"

He looked at Lucas for a moment and then nodded which surprised Lucas because he thought it would be harder than it was.

"Okay"

Nathan then walked off leaving Lucas to walk back toward the girls and gave them the thumbs up in success.

"Great, Now Haley's Turn."

Which was Brooke's job because Peyton and Haley only started getting along again and she might not agree, where Brooke and Haley were Roommates and she trusted her .

There was only one place that Haley would be and that was the Library because she had a lot to catch up if she wanted to graduate.

"Hey Hales"

Haley looked up from her notes to see the craziest thing ever.

Brooke Davis in a Library - she must be seeing things, she never thought Brooke even knew it even existed.

"Hey Brooke, surprised to see you here I didn't see you this morning and well.. This isn't exactly a place I normally stroll into."

She smiled.

"yeah, so something wrong?"

Brooke knew the faster she got this out the faster phase two can begin.

_Now or Never Brooke.._

"Okay, so here is the deal . Lucas and I got back together last night and well things got out of hand and .. Well I kind of left my bra in his room.."

Brooke had a feeling this might take awhile so she pulled up at chair next to her.

"I just need you to get it… please?.."

Haley didn't think this was such a good idea, but the fact they sorted out their problems she was happy for them.

"I don't.."

Brooke then pulled the pout she does something none of her friends, neither Lucas can resist.

"Please"

Haley finally gave up because she knew it was better to do what she wanted rather than trying to debate it with her, no one wins with Brooke Davis.

_Except Luke._

She smirked at the thought, although felt a little sad that she and Nathan haven't been able to work out their problems even after last night.

When they spent the night together Haley thought things would be okay but then he was gone when she woke up and had been ignoring her all day.

She had no idea what was going on, but that would have to wait.

"Fine, okay "

Brooke squealed and made a clapping sound but was told to quieten down by the librarian.

"Opps.. Well, better go… so 7?…great.. See ya later roommate"

She walked through the doors of the Library satisfied.

_Phase One - Completed._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I know this chap is not what you were expecting, but I got to thinking that BL weren't ready for marriage.. So im taking it down a notch.. Hope you like though **


End file.
